


Green becomes you

by melissa_42



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa_42/pseuds/melissa_42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera is NOT jealous. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green becomes you

Nothing good can come from early morning observations, especially ones uttered before the caffeine has had a chance to kick in.

“I don’t think you appreciate me.”

Gokudera stared at Yamamoto over his cup of coffee. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Yamamoto shrugged his suit jacket on over his shoulders and patted down the wrinkles. “I just get the feeling you’re not trying that hard in our relationship. I mean, it’s not like I’d ever run around on you, but you never seem to react when other people come on to me.”

Gokudera growled. “You want to see me jealous? Well, fuck you.” He drained the last of the coffee and slammed the mug on the counter with enough force that Yamamoto thought the handle might break off. Then he stomped off to the entryway to wrangle his shoes on.

“I’m taking the car. Find your own damn way to work.” He turned back and glared. “Don’t you dare be late.”

+++

By the time he made it to the office, Gokudera’s fingers had almost stopped shaking with rage. God, did Yamamoto piss him off. Gokudera could be with anyone else if he wanted to. With his striking looks and bad-boy attitude, he had almost as many admirers as the suave man he was dating. There were women and men alike who would gladly throw themselves at his feet at a moment’s notice, and Yamamoto wanted him to fucking  _appreciate_  him more?! He was only with Yamamoto because it was convenient, and he was a good lay, nothing more. In fact, he could quit that idiot anytime—why let the fucker’s comment bother him? He’d make Yamamoto pine after  _him_. 

Conveniently ignoring the fact that he’d never had any desire to date anyone other than the rain guardian, he left his briefcase on his desk before stalking into the break room with an evil smirk on his face. When he found Yamamoto already sitting in one of the chairs, he nearly choked on his own tongue.

“You—how the fuck—“

“Haha, Sempai gave me a ride. He drives really fast. Want some coffee?” Yamamoto asked, pointing to the half full pot with a grin. He was acting as if they hadn’t even had an argument less than an hour earlier, but Gokudera knew the other man hadn’t forgotten about it that quickly. Gokudera grabbed the pot, pulled his favorite mug out of the cabinet (the one with little tsuchinoko painted on it that Yamamoto had made for him one Christmas), and poured himself a cup. It was cool enough for him to drink right away, so he took a sip before giving Yamamoto a response.

“Well, isn’t that lucky for you. If you’d been late, I would have made sure it was deducted from your pay.”

“Ahaha, yeah, it’s a good thing I got a hold of Sempai. He’s pretty intense when he drives—well, I guess he’s pretty intense in everything he does.” Yamamoto had a faraway look in his eyes that made Gokudera grind his teeth. He refilled his mug before storming out without another word.

+++

An hour later, Gokudera was staring a hole through the file on his desk. He was supposed to give it to Yamamoto to look over, but he didn’t feel like seeing the other man at the moment. Groaning, he leaned back in his chair and let his body sag for a few seconds before standing and snatching up the file.

 _I can’t let a small personal matter get in the way of my job,_  he thought as he headed over to Yamamoto’s office. Not even bothering to knock, he pushed the door open and stopped by the mahogany desk. Yamamoto had his feet on the table and was chatting with Haru.

“Get your dirty shoes off that desk and get back to work. I have another report for you to look over.”

Yamamoto chuckled and dropped his feet to the floor as Haru huffed and put a palm on her hip.

“Yamamoto-kun  _is_  working, Gokudera-kun. We were discussing the extortion charges Hibari-san is facing.”

If someone had told Gokudera twelve years ago that Miura Haru would be the family’s main lawyer, he would have laughed them out of the room. But Haru had finally found her place in the family—not as Tsuna’s wife, but just as important—and she was doing a damn good job, too. She’d be a good catch for anyone in the family.

Yamamoto took the folder from Gokudera and set it on a stack of papers. “I’ll look at it in a little bit, ‘kay?”

Just before Gokudera was about to leave, he called after the storm guardian. “Wait, before I forget: do you remember the name of that one Italian restaurant you really liked? The one with the dance floor?”

Gokudera eyed him suspiciously. “ _Di Gallo_. Why do you ask?”

“Ah, that’s right—I figured you’d remember.” Yamamoto turned to Haru. “I should take you there sometime. They’ve got this fantastic  _acqua pazza_  you need to try.”

Gokudera slammed the door on his way out.

+++

Around noon, Tsuna called him over the office line to remind him about the finance meeting that was starting in fifteen minutes. When he got off the phone, Gokudera groaned. He didn’t think he’d be able to get through two hours of being in the same room with Yamamoto if the idiot kept up this whole ‘Make Hayato Jealous’ mission of his. Not that it was working, because it wasn’t. At all.

When he made it to the conference room, Giannini was still setting up the projector, and Haru was laying an outline for the meeting at everyone’s spot at the table.

“Octopus-head! Come get some cheese and crackers—this meeting is going to be extremely long!” Gokudera winced at the sun guardian’s decibel level and silently agreed with Yamamoto’s observation that Ryohei was intense in everything he did.

 _But what the hell does he see in this moro—no, no, he was just trying to make me jealous. There’s no way he’d actually want that turf head._

He grabbed some snacks and took his place at the table. Chrome greeted him with a curt nod as she entered the room and sat down to his right, leaving a chair between them—the one Yamamoto usually sat in.

As if Gokudera’s thoughts had summoned him, Yamamoto burst through the door with a grin. Gokudera scowled at his lack of jacket and tie; the idiot must have left them in his office.

“Sorry about the wait. I was trying to finish up that report Gokudera gave me earlier.”

Tsuna shook his head. “It’s no problem, Yamamoto. In fact, you’re right on time.”

“Great!” Yamamoto said, sitting down between Gokudera and Chrome.

“You’d better not have done a sloppy job of things, idiot,” Gokudera said with a hiss.

“Haha, don’t worry!” The dark haired man turned to Chrome and nudged her with his elbow. “Your hair’s really pretty today.”

When Chrome blushed, Gokudera shouted, “We’re all ready to start, Tenth!” with a little too much enthusiasm.

Tsuna nodded at Giannini, who dimmed the lights and clicked the PowerPoint presentation to the first slide. Gokudera tried to pay attention to the numbers Haru and his boss were reviewing, he really did, but all he could concentrate on was how Yamamoto scooted his chair closer to Chrome’s and was discussing the paperwork with her in a low murmur. The first half of the meeting dragged on for what seemed like an eternity, until Giannini flipped the lights back on, making everyone blink blearily.

“I realize this is probably very tiring, so I’ll let you all take a half hour break. We’ll start the next half at 1:30,” Tsuna said.

Gokudera rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and took a deep breath. Next to him, Yamamoto gave a luxurious stretch, granting Gokudera a view of his long, lean frame. The swordsman caught Lambo’s arm as the thunder guardian walked past.

“Hey, Lambo-kun. Do you think you could give me a quick shoulder massage? I’m still a little sore from that hit last week.”

“Of course, Yamamoto-san,” Lambo said, pushing his sleeved up to his elbows, but before he had a chance to get started, Gokudera had yanked Yamamoto out of his chair with a growl.

“Come on, moron. We’ve got to discuss that report I gave you earlier.” He dragged Yamamoto out of the conference room under the amused stares of the other family members.  
Once they were out of hearing range, Tsuna turned to Giannini.

“Could you send out an email to everyone advising them not to disturb the  _very important meeting_  in Gokudera-kun’s office under any circumstances?”

“Of course, boss.”

+++

Yamamoto stumbled into the office behind Gokudera and scratched the back of his head. “That file must be really important if you’re so eager to talk about it, Hayato.”

Gokudera locked the door and turned back to the other man. “Quit pulling the idiot act.” He loosened his tie and hung his blazer on the coat rack. “I give up; you win. Are you happy?”

“Ahaha, I don’t know what you’re talking about Haya—!” The air was knocked from his lung as Gokudera flipped him around and pushed his torso to the desk.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” The Italian ground against Yamamoto’s ass. “This is what you wanted, right? For me to get jealous?”

Yamamoto whined when Gokudera undid his zipper and shoved his slacks and underwear to his knees, nearly ripping one of the belt loops in the process. Spitting into his hand, the Italian dragged his fingers down the cleft of Yamamoto’s ass until they found his entrance. He stroked at the tight ring of muscle while slipping his own pants off with his free hand.

“You didn’t really mean all that bullshit about me not appreciating you enough. You just wanted me to get jealous so I’d fuck you, nice and hard.” Gokudera rubbed his growing erection against Yamamoto, drawing a moan out of both of them.

“Hayato—“ Yamamoto began rocking against the desk in an attempt to stimulate himself from the front.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you,” Gokudera commanded, leaning over the other man and biting his shoulder through his shirt. “I want to hear you say it, slut.” He felt Yamamoto’s entire body shiver at the pejorative, and it made his cock twitch in anticipation.

“God, Hayato. Just d-do it already!” 

“Do what?”

Yamamoto twisted his head to look at his partner through lust-clouded eyes. “Fuck me. I-I need you to f-fuck me.”

Gokudera smirked. “Wait. I need to get a condom.” Just as he pulled away, Yamamoto reached behind himself and grabbed Gokudera’s wrist.

“There’s one in my pocket, on the right side.”

Dipping his hand into the pocket, Gokudera pulled out the square package and ripped it open with his teeth. “You really were planning for this, huh?” he asked, slipping the contents over his cock.

“Unnh, hurry up!” Yamamoto whined as he rubbed back against the Italian’s groin. 

Encouraged by his lover’s display, Gokudera lined himself up and slid in. They both hissed. It was a tight fit; Gokudera probably should have used something more than just his own saliva to prepare Yamamoto, but neither of them found it in themselves to care about such practicalities as Gokudera slowly hilted himself deep inside. When he felt Yamamoto stop clenching, he slowly pulled back out until just the tip was still in place. He thrust in again, grabbing Yamamoto’s hips for leverage.

“Oh, God!”

Gokudera couldn’t tell if it was he or Yamamoto who’d said it, but that was all it took to push him over the edge. He began fucking Yamamoto, driving hard into him so the other man’s body slid across the desk. And then Yamamoto started to push back, writhing under Gokudera’s touch, forcing the cock even further up his ass.

To the melody of throaty grunts and slick, wet noises, both men tried to find release as fast as possible. When Gokudera shifted slightly to the left, Yamamoto screamed as he came across the desk, staining the surface with his semen. Not five seconds later, Gokudera snapped his hips for the last time, groaning against Yamamoto’s back before collapsing against him. They lay like that for a while, boneless and sated, until Gokudera finally pulled out and eased the condom off.

“We should head back to the meeting,” he said, grabbing some tissues from the desk as he threw the latex into the garbage. “C’mon, get up.”

Yamamoto rolled his head to the side but didn’t make any other attempts at movement. “We still have fifteen minutes. Can’t we stay here for a little longer?”

Zipping his fly, Gokudera raised an eyebrow. “You want another round?”

“Haha, no—I’m good. That was…really good.” Yamamoto gave a happy sigh before using some tissues to clean himself and the desk up. “I just meant that we could relax here for a little bit before going back. You’re panting still, haha!” He pulled his trousers on and turned to lean back against the table.

Slipping his tie under his collar and tightening it, Gokudera smirked. “You’re looking rather well fucked yourself.” Although he was much too tired, and they didn’t have enough time, Gokudera felt his cock twitch at the sight of his Yamamoto’s sweaty brow and disheveled clothing. He turned away. “I suppose we could ask the Tenth for the rest of the day off after the meeting’s over.”

He heard Yamamoto get off the desk and stride over to him. Planting a kiss on Gokudera’s nape, the rain guardian hummed in agreement. “That sounds like a great idea.”

“But that’s only if you behave yourself in the meeting. No flirting with anyone else, got it? I mean, Lambo— _really_? ”

Yamamoto laughed, fluttering the silver hair with his breath. “But it was all for a good cause, right?” He wrapped his arms around Gokudera and squeezed. “Don’t worry about what I said this morning. I know you care about me.”

Gokudera grunted. He couldn’t tell if Yamamoto’s insight was relieving or infuriating. It felt dangerous, this relationship he shared with the idiot. He wasn’t sure if he liked how easily the other man could read him, but the warmth against his back felt right, and he knew Yamamoto would stick by him. And if Yamamoto knew Gokudera’s true feelings without even hearing them out loud, then so be it. There was no need for either of them to succumb to jealousy.

Although the sex it brought on was great.


End file.
